The maintenance, expansion and updating of a multidisciplinary network of investigators focusing on S. aureus and other staphylococcal species that exhibit antimicrobial resistance. The establishment, maintenance and updating of a communication network to link basic scientists, epidemiologists, clinical microbiologists, and clinicians working in the area of staphylococcal diseases and antibiotic resistance, thereby encouraging collaborative research across disciplines of science, public health and medicine. The maintenance and expansion of a repository of staphylococcal isolates and reagents, and distribution of repository materials to the research and clinical communities to advance research on antibiotic resistance S. aureus. The maintenance and expansion of an international registry of cases of S. aureus infections of clinical, public health and research relevance. The evaluation of new methods for antimicrobial susceptibility testing